elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Battle-Born
|Base ID = }} Jon Battle-Born is a Nord living in Whiterun. Background His clan, the Battle-Borns, are known supporters of the Empire. He is the son of Bergritte, and brother of Alfhild Battle-Born. He can be seen around Belethor's General Goods. Perhaps due to his relationship with Olfina Gray-Mane, he seems unimpressed with the Civil War. He is implied to be a bit of a romantic (or at least less of a traditional Nordic warrior) compared to the rest of the family, both in his appreciation of Nordic culture and his disdain for the war-oriented Nordic mindset. He seems to despise Mikael because of his misuse of his bard knowledge saying that he only sings for the money and the women. Interactions Missing in Action Dialogue ;Introduction "Well met, kinsman/traveler. What brings you to Whiterun?" :I seek my fortune. "Ah, so it's gold you're after, then? You need only ask about. Plenty o' folk in Whiterun with too much fat and gold to be bothered doing anything for themselves." :I'm here to help, in any way I can. "Truly? Ha! By Shor, this city could use more like you. Best head up to Dragonsreach, then, and see the Jarl. He's lord of Whiterun, and can set you on the path." :Just passing through. "A pity. And words I hear too often. But there's no shame in it. One of them dragons comes callin' in Whiterun, the place'll go up like tinder." ::You live here? "Aye, that I do. Have all my life. We Battle-Borns have been here since the beginning. Along with the Gray-Manes. Our families been close as kin for generations. But Ulfric Stormcloak's uprising has divided us. Now seems we can scarce look at each other without comin' to blows. Petty and foolish, that. They're sayin' dragons have returned to Skyrim. Now that there, that's a real problem." ::Any place I can find work? "Ain't sure if they're takin' on new members, but you should talk to the Companions. They're over in their hall, Jorrvaskr. If by 'work' you mean 'testing your steel in bloody battle." ::Where can I get a drink? "Ha! The most important question of all, that one. You'll want the Bannered Mare. See old Hulda, she'll keep you swimmin' in mead. But mind the bard, Mikael. Poncy little milk drinker, that one." :::You don't like Mikael? "Man gives bards a bad name. We Nords have a long history as warrior poets. I am proud to count myself among them. But Mikael... He sings only for gold and the affections of wenches. He dishonors our traditions." "Keep a song in your heart, and a blade in your boot." Conversations ;Olfina Gray-Mane Jon: "So I'm, uh... writing a song for you..." Olfina: "Why, Jon Battle-Born, you're writing me a song? Does it somehow involve blood, or beheadings, or the honor of my forebears?" Jon: "Well, that's where I started. But it turned into something of a ballad." Olfina: "A ballad? Oh, now I know you're joking with me." Jon: "It's all true, I swear it. You can hear it when it's done. I'll just need a year or two to smooth the rough edges." Olfina: "Ha! I thought as much." Olfina: "So have you spoken to that man from the Bards College?" Jon: "No, not yet. But I will. I just haven't... gotten around to it yet." Olfina: "Oh Jon, stop dallying. You know you have to go. It's why Mara put you on this earth. You think a few miles can truly keep us apart?" Jon: "You mean you won't forget about me the moment I'm out of sight? Get yourself a nice old rich husband, have sixteen babies?" Olfina: "Tsk. You've uncovered my master plan. Now I suppose you'll never leave." Jon: "Harlot." Jon: "I want to see you when you're done working." Olfina: "I can't. Not tonight. I need to go home. I swear, my father is starting to suspect something." or "I can't. Not tonight. I need to go home. I swear, my family is starting to suspect something." Jon: "That's your imagination running wild. Nobody knows how we feel about each other." Olfina: "Don't talk about my father like that, Jon. And the answer's still no. But tomorrow, definitely." or "Don't say that out loud. Not here. And the answer's still no. But tomorrow, definitely." Jon: "Sing you a special song tonight, beautiful lass?" Olfina: "Not now, I'm working." Jon: "Bah. You're always working. Why else would I spend so much time here?" Olfina: "Mikael is quite the songbird. Maybe he's the reason you're here all the time." or "Perhaps it's because there's no better way to face the cold Skyrim nights than with a belly full of ale?" Jon: "Aye, the bard's got talent, I'll give him that. You just make sure his music is the only thing you're admiring." or "Oh, there's a better way. A buxom barmaid between the sheets will keeps me plenty warm. Better yet, she won't make my head ring the morning after." Olfina: "Oh Jon, darling. You know you're the only stone-biting, knuckle-dragging Nord for me." Jon: "Ha! That's my girl." Note: the preceding two conversations are altered slightly if Eorlund Gray-Mane is deceased. Quotes *''"Well met, kinsman."'' ―If the Dragonborn is a Nord. *''"May your sword be sharp, and your tongue sharper!"'' *''"What do you want, milk-drinker?"'' ―If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, or followed Ralof out of Helgen. Jon will also say this if the Dragonborn murders Olfina Gray-Mane, even if the crime is not witnessed, and may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *''"Well met, traveller."'' ―If the Dragonborn is not a Nord. *''"You know what's wrong with Skyrim these days? Everyone is obsessed with death."'' *''"People have forgotten humor, poetry and romance. I love a good sword fight as much as the next man, but there's more to life."'' *''"It's my desire to enter the Bards College. My parents are hesitant, but I pray they let me attend."'' *''"All I want it is to escape from this madness. And if Olfina can come with me, all the better. But I've probably said too much."'' Trivia *Jon Battle-Born is romantically involved with Olfina Gray-Mane, this can be seen by pickpocketing the "letter from Olfina" from him. The story may be an allusion to the Romeo and Juliet story. *Jon can be used in the quest "Missing in Action" to acquire the Imperial Missive directing the Dragonborn to Thorald Gray-Mane. However, the letter needs to be pickpocketed from him and he be confronted with it to utilize this. *In the evening, when Jon is in The Bannered Mare, Saadia might begin conversation with another female character such as Ysolda or Hulda. Jon will barge in, interrupting the conversation saying, "Hello, ladies! Is there anything a big, strong man can do for you this fine evening?," to which Saadia will reply, "Perhaps. If you see any big, strong men around, tell us." She and the other woman laugh as Jon stalks off. *The Creation Kit states that Idolaf Battle-Born is Jon's father instead of Olfrid. Bugs * When talking to Amaund Motierre in The Bannered Mare during the Dark Brotherhood quest, he may appear in the room for just a few seconds and then disappear. *Sometimes, when talking to his sister at the Battle-Born Farm, she will say that he wishes to join the Bards College as a short response. However, speaking to her again, she says that he wished to join the Bards College before he died, although she never mentioned this in her response a few seconds ago, meaning that Jon had died in those few seconds. Appearances * de:Jon Kampf-Geborener es:Jon Batallador fr:Jon Guerriers-Né it:Jon Guerriero Nato pl:Jon Dziecię-Wojny ru:Йон Сын Битвы uk:Йон Народжений битвою Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters